Battle for life
by Jerus
Summary: It's a little lame but hey i have evolved in writing since then


True Love  
  
Disclaimer:i wrote this so long ago so dont be harsh i've evolved since then  
  
It was a bright and sunny day when Ash woke up refreshed and rejuvenated "come on misty! maybe if we get to the lake early you can catch one of those water pokemon you like!" he said standing up and running down th dirt path they had camped last night. has he ran he got far ahead of her. "Ash wait for me" Misty yelled "Ash came to a stop and waited suddenly out of the blue or actually out of the brown came a huge red pokemon with a shell."Blastrizard grab that girl " a mysterious voice called. obediantly the creature scooped up misty."Help Ash!!" she screamed and batted at the talons."Yes come Ketchum follow my directions and i may spare her life go to the Black castle in Pallet Town the man laughed and took off on the beast. "Damn i have to get back to pallet town" he took off to the boat house."sorry mr. williams i gotta take this boat!" ash yelled and jumped into the speed boat.  
  
Meanwhile at the Black castle Misty was strapped against a wall, her arms and legs spread apart and bound to the wall the man walked up to her and smiled."so much i could do and yet i won't" he said brushing her hips with his hands she started to feel good and blushed upset at the feeling. "ahhh so it's the blood not the the frienship that sparks you very good." he smiled at her "you're not going to get away with this Ash will save me". she cried his face grew hard and in a rough voice he said "that's what i wanted to happen."  
  
Ash hit land running past his home and to the castle which had in all truth fell from the sky police barricades were set up and officer jenny held off the crowd.Ash ran up "go home Ash" officer jenny told him. Ash opened his mouth to politely explain the situation and suprised everyone with what he said"I'm not going to let my girlfriend die while i sit around with my thumbs up my ass so let me go pass or i'll force my way through Got It!!!" and jumped over the barricade entering the castle.  
  
" Ahhhh he's here now lets let the party start" he said raising his hand the castle lifted up into the sky and flew till it was five miles over the ocean Ash ran in and the man spoke to him from the shadows"ahh so you're Ash ketchum the legendary trainer well well nice to see you little brother" Ash and Misty looked shocked as he continued stepping into the light"mom used to be adventurous before the incident on an archaeological dig with dad when the ship got tipped and i went plunging over the side oh that water was cold but at that moment something saved me, Venustoise"the plant water creature stepped into view"it raised me along with the other pokegods so that one day i could have my revenge on you do you know why mom acts so guilty sometimes BECAUSE SHE WAS WATCHING YOU!!!" he snarled spit flying "no one was watching me when the boat tipped but everyone paid attention to you so i decided you had to die but how then i thought a pokemon battle for your life he pulled out a pokeball "my one to your 1 if i win you die if you win you live" "what about misty?" ash asked. "when the match is over is shall release her". he answered "by the way the names Cinder" he said throwing the ball"psychu go" "pikachu go" ash called the pokemon lept out after an hour of exhausting battle psychu K.O'ed with a psybeam.misty's shackles released she then ran to ash who lay injured in the corner as she held him she looked up at cinder"i want to trade him for me " she said tears falling "WHAT?! fine then he said" and threw a fire ball at her but it reflected and hit Cinder in the chest. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" yelled Cinder as he stumbled out the stained glass window into the water five miles below the castle Suddenly she felt falling her last concious action was kissing ash and throwing him out into the safety of the trees.  
  
Epilouge  
  
3 months later  
  
"uhhh misty where's misty" ash moaned. "my god Mrs. Ketchum it's a miracle" exclaimed the nurse. Ash's mom ran to Ash and hugged him " Ash you're alive thank god" "Mom where's misty" ash said his voice shaking "she's......dead" Ash's mom said. Ash said nothing but to ask for some alone time 5 minutes later Ash ketchum was dead he had apparently willed himself to die. 


End file.
